Yoh's Karaoke Party 2 The Fun Never Ends
by Magome-Asakura
Summary: Takes off a few months after the original. Yoh wants to make peace with Hao after the 'mishap' from the other party. He specifically says NO KARAOKE MACHINES! But Horo doesn't listen and gets one! Eep! Who will sing this time? And expect some duets!
1. Yoh's Party And Horo's Mistake

**Yoh's Karaoke Party 2: The Fun Never Ends**

D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.: I don't own Shaman King or any of these spiffy songs (except AND I STILL which I wrote. Faust sings it). Enjoy!

**Chapter 1- Yoh's Party and HoroHoro's Mistake**

Yoh bit into his cheeseburger thoughtfully. He chuckled lightly as he remembered his karaoke party from a few months ago. Since then he had called Hao (A/N Yes, Hao does have a phone…_now_) and had scheduled a party for him. He wanted to make peace with him after the, er, mishaps from the last time he saw him.

Yoh looked at his orange watch (A/N Yay! Orange!) and cringed. He was supposed to be home half an hour ago, Anna was going to kill him.

He sighed and finished off the cheeseburger quickly. He began walking home. It wasn't his fault he was late, well technically it was, but if Bob Love hadn't _just_ released his new single, he would've been able to go on without listening to it at the Cd store. 10 times, ok, 20 times.

At least he'd got the ice cream from the store Anna had wanted, it would just be a little melted. He hoped Anna wouldn't cancel the party though, as she just barely let him have it.

She did NOT like Hao, Yoh couldn't imagine why, he _was_ family, if not a maniacal pyro insane member of the family, but that's still family. Yoh gulped, as he got closer to his house. He put on his cutest smile before opening the door.

"ASAKURA, THAT BETTER BE YOU!" Yoh flinched

'_Oh crap.'_ He thought.

"Yes Anna, I got your ice-cream." Yoh walked inside, holding the ice cream like a peace offering. Anna shook her head and frowned.

"That's not the point, HoroHoro made a _BIG_ mistake and we can't return it!" Anna motioned for Yoh to follow her and Yoh followed wearing a dopey confused look over his cute smile.

"That moron of a shaman bought a karaoke machine! And lost the receipt! They won't take it back! We specifically said no karaoke machines! You know what happened last time…" Anna said looking, kind of, scared. Guess she didn't want to get burned by Hao. Yoh smiled at her.

"Is that all? Anna, just 'cause it's here we don't have to use it. We'll just have the party in the other room." Anna nodded at him, unsure. Yoh laughed.

"Well we better get ready for the party then, huh?" Anna nodded icily and she and Yoh began decorating the other room.

Hao straightened his poncho and brushed back a stray of his long brown hair (A/N Long is an understatement). Hao knocked on the door and smiled smugly as Anna opened the door.

"He-ee-eey. Miss me?" Hao said and Anna's hand twitched noticeably. But Yoh had specifically said to Anna, no slapping. Anna forced a smile, which was so forced it looked evil.

"Come in Hao." Anna said through clenched teeth and Hao walked in smugly.

"Hey, what's that?" Hao said, noticing a stray cord leading to another room. Anna crossed her arms.

"Nothing, the party's in the other room anyways." Hao pushed Anna back and followed the stray cord. When he found what it was attached to…


	2. Just Breathe, Tamao's Solo

**Yoh's Karaoke Party 2: The Fun Never Ends**

Chapter 2- Just Breathe, Tamao's Solo 

"A karaoke machine? Perfect! You know I love to sing, what a pleasant surprise! Well, who want's to go first." Anna slapped her forehead. '_Noooooooooooooo'_ She thought, mentally beating up Yoh and HoroHoro in her mind. "Um…I'll go…" a small voice said and everyone, including Hao turned to see who produced it. A shy pink haired girl smiled weakly, it was _Tamao_? HoroHoro stared at her, his mouth wide open. Yoh, Hao and the others proceeded to do the same. Tamao took the microphone and began to sing, her small voice becoming tuneful as the music began.

_I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
and its keeping you away  
So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
'Cause I dont wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say_

_And I Take it just a little bit  
I, hold my breath and count to ten  
I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in_

_If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space in between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe_

_Well it's all so overrated  
In not saying how you feel  
So you end up watching chances fade  
And wondering what's real_

_And I Give you just a little time  
I, Wonder if you realize  
I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes_

_If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe  
Breathe_

_So I whisper in the dark,  
Hoping you hear me  
Do you hear me?_

_If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
Everything is alright if i just breathe... breathe_

_I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain_

Once Tamao finished her song, HoroHoro and the others proceeded to keep staring at her. Finally HoroHoro spoke. "Wow. Tamao, that was AMAZING!" Tamao blushed and walked off the stage.


	3. And I still, Faust's ode to Eliza

**Yoh's Karaoke Party 2: The Fun Never Ends**

**Chapter 3 And I Still…Faust's Ode To Eliza**

"Who's next?" Yoh and Hao asked at the same time. The looked at each other oddly for a moment before Faust walked over to the stage. "I'd like to sing something for Eliza." He whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. He put the microphone to his mouth.

_Making wishes_

_Blowing kisses_

_Falling back in time_

_Kind of scary_

_How life grows wary_

_And I still miss you_

_And I can still see your reflection in the mirror_

_And I can still feel you by my side_

_I can still fall in love all over again_

_Like you never left_

_Never left at all_

_Many faces _

_Leaving traces_

_Of tears in my eyes_

_Too hard to go on_

_Too weak to feel strong _

_And I still need you_

_And I can still see your reflection in the mirror_

_And I can still feel you by my side_

_I can still fall in love all over again_

_Like you never left_

_Never left at all_

_Can't re-write the ending_

_Feel so condescending_

_Without you here _

_Reflecting on the past_

_How far can your memories last?_

_And I still cry for you_

Faust smiled sadly when the song ended. "Oh, Faust I'm so sorr—" Pilika was cut off as Faust put up a hand to silence her and Ren slapped his hand over her mouth. "I have to go." Faust then left the room.


	4. The Village Shaman's

**Yoh's Karaoke Party 2: The Fun Never Ends**

**Chapter 4 The Village Shaman's**

"Well, alrighty then." HoroHoro said in a high squeaky voice. Ren shot an evil glare his way before he got tapped on the shoulder by Hao. Hao whispered something to Ren and Ren gagged. "Ew, your not serious. How preposterous! I would never…well maybe just this once." Ren said, as Hao got ready to burn him. Hao then smiled evilly and moved on to HoroHoro. He whispered the same thing and Horo broke into a HUGE smile. "Oh Yeah, Man! That'll be so much fun! Ren is too! That's hilarious!" Hao and HoroHoro laughed together at Ren who glared at them with his arms crossed. "I'm going to ask Yoh too." Hao told HoroHoro and HoroHoro punched Hao's arm like they were best friends. "Awesome!" HoroHoro said and followed Hao to where Yoh was talking with Anna. "Hey Yoh! YOH! WANNA DO A SONG WITH US AND REN!?" HoroHoro yelled and pointed from him to Hao. Yoh shrugged. "ALRIGHT! Ok- Hao, are you sure you want that particular song?" Hao nodded evilly and the four shaman's ascended the stage, Ren glaring, Hao looking smug, HoroHoro grinning hugely, and Yoh looking tired.

_Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy. _

Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time.

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.

They have everything for young men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.

You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,  
You can do whatever you feel ...

Young man, are you listening to me?  
I said, young man, what do you want to be?  
I said, young man, you can make real your dreams.  
But you've got to know this one thing!

No man does it all by himself.  
I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,  
And just go there, to the y.m.c.a.  
I'm sure they can help you today.

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.

They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.

You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,  
You can do whatever you feel ...

Young man, I was once in your shoes.  
I said, I was down and out with the blues.  
I felt no man cared if I were alive.  
I felt the whole world was so jive ...

That's when someone came up to me,  
And said, young man, take a walk up the street.  
It's a place there called the y.m.c.a.  
They can start you back on your way.

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.

They have everything for young men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

y-m-c-a  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a  
Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down  
Young man, young man, pick yourself off the ground

y-m-c-a  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a  
Young man, young man, are you listening to me  
Young man, young man, what do you wanna be

y-m-c-a  
you'll find it at the y-m-c-a  
no man, young man, does it all by himself  
young man, young man, put your pride on the shelf

Y-m-c-a  
then just go to the y-m-c-a  
y-m-c-a  
young man, young man, i was once in your shoes  
y-m-c-a  
young man, young man, what do you wanna do  
y-m-c-a

All the girls and Morty burst out laughing. Yoh and HoroHoro laughed with them, While Ren looked like he wanted to kill them all. Hao slinked off the stage coolly and the others got off awkwardly (A/N you would too after singing Village People lol). Yoh stayed on the stage though and motioned for Anna to come up.


	5. My Boo oo

**Yoh's Karaoke Party 2: The Fun Never Ends**

**Chapter 5 My boo-oo**

He whispered something in Anna's ear and Anna blushed (A/N Again, this could happen. Anna is still human, though PURE EVIL, she is still human. J/k about the pure evil thing…kinda lol). They both held onto the microphone as the song began.

YOH:

_There's always that one person _

_that will always have your heart_

_You never see it coming cause _

_you're blinded from the start _

_Know that you're that one for me, _

_it's clear for everyone to see_

_Ooh baby, you will always be my boo_

ANNA:

_I don't know about y'all but I _

_know about us and uhh it's the only way we know how to rock (repeat)_

YOH Verse

_Do you remember girl, who was _

_the one who gave you your first kiss_

_Cause I remember girl who was the one_

_who said put your lips like this_

_Even before all the fame and people screaming your name_

_Girl I was there and you were my baby_

_Chorus:_

YOH

_It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)_

_Now another brothers' taken over but its' _

_still in your eyes (my boo)_

_Even though we use to argue it's alright _

_(it's alright girl, that's okay)_

_And if we haven't seen each other in a while, _

_but you will always be my boo_

ANNA

_Now if you loved when we were younger you were mine _

_And when I see from time to _

_time I still feel like, (that's my baby) _

_And if I see you no matter how I try to hide (I can't hide it)_

_And even though there's another man who's in my life, you will always be my boo_

ANNA_ Verse_

_Yes I remember boy, cause after we _

_kissed I could only think about your lips_

_Yes I remember boy, the moment _

_I knew you were the one I could spend my life with_

_Even before all the fame and people screaming your name_

_I was there and you were my baby_

_Chorus_

_Bridge _

_My ooh my ohh my ohh my ohh my boo (repeat)_

_Chorus_

ANNA

_I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uhh it's_

_the only way we know how to rock (repeat)_


	6. My Hero, Hearing Tao sing

**Yoh's Karaoke Party 2: The Fun Never Ends**

**Chapter 6 My Hero--Hearing Tao sing **

Pilika's eyes had stars in them as the couple got off the stage. Pilika, as always, still loved romance. She poked Ren. "Hey Renny!" She whispered. "Hmph??" Ren questioned. Pilika giggled and grabbing his hand, dragged him up on the stage. "Ren, will you please sing this for me? Please? I've never heard you sing before!" Pilika said very loudly so everyone could hear her. Ren made a quiet moaning sound. "Do you really want this song? I mean, no other song?" Ren replied, louder than Pilika. Pilika nodded and smiled cutely. She kissed him on the cheek and Ren turned a very nice shade of scarlet. "Thankies Renny-poo!" Pilika said and skipped off the stage. Ren narrowed his eyes at the familiar nickname (A/N HoroHoro calls him Renny-poo in his version of JINGLEBELLS, which is in _Shade's Of Pink And Blue_ read it, lol. Just clarifying that, because as far as I know he isn't called that in the anime, ok back to the story.). And groaned as the song started.

_Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight? _

Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.

Ren stopped without finishing the song. "Augh! I _hate _that song Pilika, I'm sorry I can't sing that anymore. I know it meant a lot to you." Ren said and looked confused when Pilika and the others rolled on the floor with laughter. "I can't believe the great Tao Ren just sang an Enrique Iglesias song!" Pilika giggled and Ren looked hurt. Pilika stopped laughing and gave Ren a hug. "Sorry Ren. That was so cute! I didn't think you'd actually sing that song. Your so great!" Pilika said and Ren smiled. "That's more like it." He muttered and got off the stage. Pilika looked at the stage. "Your not finishing the song?" Ren narrowed his eyes at Pilika and she laughed. "Just kidding Renny!" Ren rolled his eyes and looked at Morty. "Hey why haven't you sang anything?" He demanded and Morty squirmed uncomfortably. Hao laughed. "I have the perfect song for him, c'mon Morty..." Morty gulped as Hao handed him the microphone and pressed 'play'....


	7. OoMpA LoOmPa

**Chapter 7 OomPa LoOmpA**

Hao laughed evilly as Morty began to sing.

_Oompa Loompa, doompadee doo  
We have a perfect puzzle for you  
Oompa Loompa, doompadee dee  
If you are wise you will listen me_

_What do you get when you guzzle down sweets?  
Eating as much as an elephant eats?  
What are you at getting terribly fat?  
What do you think will come of that?  
I don't like the look of it_

_Oompa Loompa, doompadee dah  
If you're not greedy you will go far  
You will live in happiness too  
Like the Oompa Loompa doompadee do  
Doompadee do_

Morty ended the song and put the microphone down sadly. Hao was rolling on the floor with laughter and everyone else looked at him with disgust. Yoh sighed. "I wanna sing!" He said in a whiny voice and everyone turned to him. He hadn't sung a solo…ever. Yoh walked up on the stage and finally found the perfect song.


	8. Yoh one more time?

**Chapter 8 Yoh One More Time?**

_Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here  
Oh baby, baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me how want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because_

_Chorus:  
My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time_

_Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Boy you got me blinded  
Oh pretty baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
It's not the way I planned it  
Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because_

_Chorus:  
My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time_

_Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go  
I must confess, that my loneliness is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time_

_Chorus:  
My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time_

Dead silence followed Yoh as he walked off the stage. Yoh looked them over. "What? I love Britney!" Yoh declared. More stunned silence. Yoh's eye twitched. "You just don't appreciate REAL music! Who's next?" Yoh looked around and was about to sigh in defeat when… "I'll go!" Everyone turned to see a green head. Lyserg?


	9. Lyserg Get's Jiggy with it

**Yoh's Karaoke Party 2: The Fun Never Ends**

**Chapter 9 Lyserg Gets Jiggy With It**

A/N: This chapter didn't turn out so well. But you guys have been waiting literally forever so I decided to stop trying to make this better and just upload it. I'll re-write it later if you all totally HATE it, but I mean it can't be that bad…_RIGHT??_

Hao wrinkled his nose. "Who invited celery head?" Hao mumbled and Lyserg turned to glare at her. "One day Hao, I WILL avenge my parents and…" Hao rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever kid. GET OVER IT!" Lyserg tried to look angry, though he felt like crying. "I wanna sing Yoh." Yoh shrugged and handed Lyserg a microphone. "Knock yourself out." Hao laughed. "I hope he does." With a final glare in Hao's direction, Lyserg began to sing.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen _

Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...

You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...

You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen

HoroHoro blinked in confusion. "Saa-aa-aay what? No offence, Lyserg, but I never thought of you as the ABBA type." Lyserg shrugged his shoulders and stuck his tongue out at Hao. Anna shook her head. "I think we've had enough fun for tonight…" Yoh looked at Anna pleadingly. "Oh please Anna! The party's really fun! Don't end it! PLEASE!!" Anna sighed. "Fine, since we're all already slightly out of character anyway, the party can go on a little longer. BUT THEN IT'S ENDING ASAKURA AND YOU BETTER NOT COMPLAIN OR I'LL…" Yoh smiled. "Okey dokey Anna." That's when Amidamaru and Bason headed for the microphone, Lee and Jun not far behind them.


	10. Lemme lose my ghost

**Yoh's Karaoke Party 2: The Fun Never Ends**

**Chapter 10 -Lemme Lose my breath**

Amidamaru handed the microphone to Bason, who whispered something in his ear. They both began laughing and shaking their heads. Pressing play, the two began to sing a song that…was interesting enough…

_Can you keep up?_

_Babyboy, make me lose my breath_

_bring the noise, make me lose my breath_

_hit me hard, make me lose my hhhh hhhh_

_Can you keep up?_

_Babyboy, make me lose my breath_

_bring the noise, make me lose my breath_

_hit me hard, make me lose my breath_

_Verse 1:_

_Oohh..._

_I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to_

_now you wanna act like you don't know what to do_

_after I done done everything that you asked me_

_grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you_

_moved so fast, baby now i can't find you_

_Oohh..._

_I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you_

_all that talk but it seems like you can't come through_

_all them lines like you could satisfy me_

_now I see where believing you got me_

_gave you the wheel but you can't drive me_

_Hook_

_Verse 2:_

_Oohh..._

_Two things i don't like when i'm trynna get my groove_

_is a partner that meets me only halfway, and just can't prove_

_Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim_

_need a lifegaurd and I need protection_

_to put it on me deep in the right direction_

_Oohh..._

_You understand the facts that I'm trynna get to you_

_You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue_

_Didn't momma teach you to give affection_

_learn the difference from a man and an adolescent_

_It ain't you boo, so get ta steppin'_

_Hook_

_Bridge:_

_If you can't make me say oohh_

_Like the beat of this drum_

_Why you ask for some_

_You ain't really want none_

_If you can't make me say oohh_

_Like the beat of this groove_

_You don't have no business in this_

_Here's your papers, baby you are dismissed_

Yoh laughed as Amidamaru floated over to him. "Nice song Amidamaru!" The two laughed as Anna rolled her eyes in the background. Ren huffed, looking embarrassed for him and Bason. Jun and Lee laughed. "Our turn! You'll like this baby brother! It's your favorite song!" Jun smiled at Ren. Ren scowled, red-faced. Jun pressed play…

**Authors Notes:** The chapters seem to be getting worse 0.o;;. ((Sigh)) What's someone with major writers block to do? This one just wasn't funny... Oh well. Please don't flame me ((cute innocent face)).


	11. Who ya gunna call? Alternate Chapter

**Yoh's Karaoke Party 2: The Fun Never Ends**

**ALTERNATE: Chapter 10 GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**AUTHORS NOTES:** _Yes I didn't like the 10th chapter so I wrote an alternate one! Enjoy! And feel free to tell me which one you liked better. And the beginning and end are slightly different but the same sort of thing._

Bason and Amidamaru winked out at the crowd. "Ready for this?" They said in unison and extremely out of character. Ren rolled his eyes. "Get on with it!" So, they did. And the song they sang was …well, different.

_If there's something weird in your neighborhood  
Who you gonna call?  
CALL ME!  
If there's something strange and it don't look good  
Who you gonna call?  
CALL!_

_If you're seeing things running through your head  
Who can you call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!_

_An invisible man sleeping in your bed  
Who you gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!_

_(Oh yeah)  
I ain't afraid of no ghost,_

_GHOSTBUSTERS!  
If there's something weird in your neighborhood  
Who you gonna call?  
yeah!  
If there's something strange and it don't look good  
Who you gonna call?  
CALL!_

_If you're seeing things running through your head  
Who can you call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!_

_An invisible man sleeping in your bed  
Who you gonna call?  
Who you gonna call?  
Who you gonna call?  
Who you gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!_

_(oh yeah, uh-huh)_

_I ain't afraid of no ghost_

_Who you gonna call?  
Who you gonna call?  
Who you gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!_

_Who you gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
Who you gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
yeah who you better call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
Who you gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
Who you gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
Who you gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
Who you gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
Who you gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
Who you gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
Who you gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
Who you gonna callllll?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!_

_I ain't afraid of no ghost!_

_(get down)_

_I ain't afraid of no ghost!_

Pilika rolled on the floor with laughter and Tamao looked embarrassed for the two Guardian Ghosts. Yoh smiled at Amidamaru. "I love that song Amidamaru!" He exclaimed, and the two went off talking about it. Ren wouldn't even look at Bason. Jun and Lee pranced on to the stage. "I think it's our turn now. This song we picked especially for my baby brother. Ren this ones for you!" Jun snickered and shook her green head. Ren's eyes grew wide. Oh, god, she wasn't going to sing the song he was thinking, was she?


	12. Ren's Favorite song

**Yoh's Karaoke Party 2: The Fun Never Ends**

**Chapter 12 Ren's favorite song**

'_Please don't sing the song I think your gunna sing. Please don't sing the song I think your gunna sing. I will kill you Jun. Yes! I will KILL you if you do.' _Ren fought himself mentally. Too late. Jun and Lee began to sing.

_I feel pretty, __  
__Oh, so pretty, __  
__I feel pretty and witty and bright! __  
__And I pity __  
__Any girl who isn't me tonight. _

_I feel charming, __  
__Oh, so charming __  
__It's alarming how charming I feel! __  
__And so pretty __  
__That I hardly can believe I'm real. _

_See the pretty girl in that mirror there: __  
__Who can that attractive girl be? __  
__Such a pretty face, __  
__Such a pretty dress, __  
__Such a pretty smile, __  
__Such a pretty me! _

_I feel stunning __  
__And entrancing, __  
__Feel like running and dancing for joy, __  
__For I'm loved __  
__By a pretty wonderful boy!_

Pilika stared at Ren. "So…that's your favorite song?" Pilika asked lightly. Ren turned incredibly red and didn't answer her. Ren looked at HoroHoro, his hair pulsing like mad. HoroHoro didn't say a word…he was laughing to hard.


	13. ALTERNATE CHAPTER: Ren's Favorite Song

**Yoh's Karaoke Party 2: The Fun Never Ends**

**Chapter 12 Ren's favorite song ((ALTERNATE CHAPTER))**

**Authors Notes: **_The reason I've done 2 ((Yes…2)) Alternate Chapters is because both songs seemed funny and I just didn't know which one to pick, for the Guardian Ghosts or Jun and Lee. Please bear with me. Also: Wow Barbie girl has some provocative lyrics, I never really noticed it before. I hope I don't offend anyone with choosing these lyrics. _

Ren gulped and did a silent prayer in his head. Jun wouldn't do this too him, she couldn't! Could she? Ren was answered as the duo sang loud and proud Ren's favorite song.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere   
Imagination, life is your creation_

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa 

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere   
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play   
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh   
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation 

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere   
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Yoh and the others ((besides Jun and Lee)) stared at Ren. HoroHoro's eyes went huge. "Holy-" Pilika put her hand over his mouth. They continued to stare at Ren well after Jun and Lee had descended off the stage. Ren groaned. "Oh SHUT UP!"


	14. Authors Notes

**Yoh's Karaoke Party 2: The Fun Never Ends**

**D.E.F.A.U.L.T C.H.A.P.T.E.R**

Hi! I'm Magome Asakura, you may remember me from such Shaman King stories as _Animated Me, Yoh's Karaoke Party, _and _There's Something About Ren. _Today, though, I'm here to talk about _Yoh's Karaoke Party 2 The Fun Never Ends_. I may be forced to discontinue this story, as it is eating in to my writing time for other stories. But, I might just put one more chapter up to finish it instead of the five or so more I was going to. If you'd like to complain/cheer/dance around like a monkey, I am up for complaint/cheering and dancing at my e-mail, which is At the moment I can't promise anything about _Yoh's Karaoke Party 2_, but I will keep you updated.


	15. We All Love Chocolove!

**Yoh's Karaoke Party 2: The Fun Never Ends**

**Chapter 13- We All Love Chocolove**

HoroHoro adjusted his headband. He was trying to look important.

"So, let's get this straight. So far, Faust, Lyserg, Yoh, Pilika, Tamao, _Ren_, Jun, Li Pai Long, Amidamaru, Bason, me, Hao and…Anna have sang right?"

"Don't forget Manta!" Hao said evilly.

HoroHoro nodded and sniffed in a sophisticated way.

"That leaves…hmm…well…" HoroHoro stroked his chin, who hadn't sung yet?

The others waited expectantly. HoroHoro finally shrugged.

"I guess we've all sung. Well everyone that's here anyway."

At that moment, out of nowhere, came Chocolove.

HoroHoro's face brightened. "HEY! That's who hasn't sang yet!"

Chocolove got that look in his eyes and was about to say something when…

"OW!"

"Don't even think about it." Ren warned, poking him in the nose with his kwan doe.

Chocolove put up his hands. "Chill, man. I just want to sing."

With that Chocolove grabbed the microphone.

And began to sing

…

Chocolove put the microphone down and looked through the song list.

Everyone fidgeted with anticipation.

'JUST SING ALREADY' they longed to yell at Chocolove.

Chocolove stood up. "This will suffice."

HoroHoro sweat dropped. Chocolove said _suffice_? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD? ((**A/N:** Tee Hee. Suffice. Tee Hee))

And soon the room was filled with off-tune chords:

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're a happy family_

_With a great big hug _

_And a kiss from me to you_

Won't you say you love me too? 

Chocolove took a deep breath and was about to sing it again, when…

"OW!"

Ren's eye twitched. "_Never _sing that song again."

Chocolove looked confused. "Why?"

Jun laughed. "Ah, because Renny used to have nightmares about Barney which lead to excessive bed wetting."

Ren gave a whole new meaning to 'turning red in the face'. "JUN!" He yelled and looked anywhere but at Pilika.

Yoh sighed and gave everyone a lazy smile. "Next?"


	16. One Last Song For Me?

**Yoh's Karaoke Party 2: The Fun Never Ends**

**Chapter 14- One last song for me?**

Anna glared at everyone as they went about having fun. It was getting late and she was tired. Anna grabbed the un-used microphone; the party had gone on long enough.

"Ok, everyone out!"

Yoh gave Anna a sweet smile.

"Anna, just one last song…"

Anna was about to say no but Yoh wasn't done.

"…for me."

Anna's eyes held a hint of a smile. "Fine Asakura. But hurry it up."

That's when Yoh and the gang got the extra microphones out, and the rest…is history:

YOH: _So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, good night  
I hate to go and leave this pretty sight_

HOROHORO: _So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu,_

_Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl_

_With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there_

_She would merengue and do the cha cha but while she tried to be a star…_

LYSERG: _Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight, never running from a real fight she is the one named…_

REN: _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. We love you.  
And, in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang  
What we'll do!_

JUN AND LEE: _Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things…_

PILIKA: _I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out_

CHOCOLOVE: _I want chicken I want liver, Meow Mix, Meow Mix, please deliver!_

MORTY: _It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all; it's a small, small world!_

TAMAO: _I don't like to be alone in the night, and I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right. And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes but I do love you!_

FAUST: _I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell, I know right now you can't tell…_

HAO: _Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! _

ANNA: _And I will always love you.  
I will always love you...  
I will always love you..._

ANNA/YOH: _I wanna make you smile, whenever your sad, carry you around when your arthritis is bad, All I wanna do, Is grow old with you. So long, farewell, au revoir, auf wiedersehen_

ALL: _So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

Yoh awoke lazily the next morning, a million songs stuck in his head. "Hey, Anna's birthday is coming up…I wonder…"

**Authors Notes: **First of all I want to thank you people for actually READING this story. And for the ideas! I was very tempted to use I GOT YOU BABE. Now I'm considering YOH'S KARAOKE PARTY 3…Anyway I hope you enjoyed!

Song Credits: So Long Farewell from THE SOUND OF MUSIC, Copacabana by Barry Manilow, Sailor Moon Dub Opening, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Can You Feel The Love Tonight from LION KING, Genie In A Bottle by Christina Aguilera, Meow Mix Jingle, It's A Small World, I don't like to by LeAnn Rimes, I'm not Crazy by MatchBox 20, Spongebob Opening, I will Always Love You by Whitney Houston, Grow Old With You by Adam Sandler.


End file.
